worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inquisition
The Kings Inquisition is an institution outside the normal justice system, they are tasked with eliminating corruption and political descent within the Empire. Their methods are brutal and heavily rely on torture, the heratics being brought to a specialist to make sure the job is done right. They rely on written confessions and verbal confessions infront of witnesses as to keep the civilian population hapy. Those convicted are sent to mining colonies where they are work for life or if you're lucky you are killed on the spot, some people are not worthy of working for the King. Overseer Chandler Crowe is the leader of the inquisition and a member of the Council of Six. He is known to be zealously loyal to the realm, running the Inquisition with an iron fist while also being a whisper in the dark. The Practicals that are trained in the Inquisition often hear stories and feats of Overseer Crowe, building a idol reputation over their time there. It is well known that most practicals don't live past 40 though the reason for this is unknown, most are reported as deaths in the line of duty but funerals are never held. To help run the Inquisition smoothly, the Overseer commands 5 Inquisitors who oversee the daily life of the Practicals, allowing the Overseer to handle more important business and keep himself as a mystery to all apart from his Inquisitors. The life of a practical is something that a lot of the citizens would love, to work for the king so closely and carry out his justice is like being an angel for god. Because of this reason, they get many nicknames such as Angels of Death/Justice, Shadows and Wraiths. The practicals are raised to be zealous to the crown and brainwashed through training and the city itself, those who do not fit in line are not seen again and the practicals are quick to rat out heretics. Lifestyle Early Life Many of the Inquisitions recruits are either orphans or simply kidnapped at a young age due to their potential. They have various methods of choosing out specific people who they know would be useful to the Inquisition, not relying on mass recruitment. These methods are kept secret to only the higher ups in the organization. From a young age the children are first sent to a Monastery, living as normal children with surrogate mothers. Only women are allowed in the Monastery and it is an honor to be chosen to live this life of nunnery. Over the years, the children are taught how to behave and act, slowly moulded and shaped into what the Inquisition wants to be. Any bad behaviour is punished harshly with both physical and mental torture, this only starting from the age of 5 and upwards. However, if any of the nuns harm one of the children without a reason, they are executed immediately. When they reach the age of 13, their minds and bodies would be exceptionally fit for a child of that age and they are as loyal as dogs, following commands to the letter. Most of the childlike features have been removed from them and they act more mature than most 40 year olds in the city. Over the duration of their time at the Monastery, they are brainwashed to remove any past memories of their previous life, taught to believe they are born here at the Monastery, a child of the King. The children also have their names stripped if at a young age and the King names each one of them on their 13th Birthday, finally freeing them from the Monastery and readying them for the Inquisition. Later Life At 13 the subject is ready to be brought into the Inquisition, it isn't much of a drastic change due to the increasingly hard training over their time at the Monastery. However there are no rooms for mistakes anymore, no punishments, no torture, simply death if you make the wrong move. They also told that their name is their own and from now on they shall be a Practical. Over the next 7 years at the Inquisition, they are trained in all types of combat up to a basic level, getting their bodies to a certain level of fitness so they can pass the next test at 15 years old. The test consists of various obstacle courses and live combat, many deaths have happened during this phase. After a practical passes this section, they can go further indepth with specific training, such as specific weaponry training, martial arts and even secret arts that only few practicals are selected for. On their 20th Birthday, their training is to be completed, the practicals are gathered and are made to fight to the death in 1 on 1 combat. This halves the amount of practicals and leaves only the best alive, those who pass are brought into the Inquisition and start their life as a weapon of the King, keeping their Fathers country and himself, safe. Being a Practical The lifestyle of a Practical is a simple life outside of work, the days mainly consist of training in various ways, both mentally and physically. There is little downtime which is something you're happy with as you don't really know what to do with yourself. Every rare occasion, the Practicals are allowed to roam the city freely for a short duration. This may seem like a gift but in reality it's simply more training, allowing the Practicals to map the city out in their head and witness life outside the Inquisition. Many find that life outside the Inquisition is quite disgusting, people over indulging in drugs, sex and fighting. Though the town guards usually clean up any messes, it does seem that the city is quite peaceful considering the worst thing that happens is two drunks having a fight. The jobs you are sent on increase with difficulty over time and include tasks such as * Assassinations * Kidnappings * Espionage * Escorting Though the harder the jobs get, the better you get at doing your job. There is no praise or congratulations for completing a job, such things are irrelivent when your duty to protect your homeland reigns supreme. However you do get access to more training and more specialized weapon over your duration as a Practical.